Things That Go Bump In The Dark
by Jaqs
Summary: A bit of Carsan fluff that i've had floating around my head for a while now. I eventually got it down on paper.


1 Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't get paid, so don't waste your time.  
  
1.1 Category: Carter/Susan  
  
2 Spoilers: very slightly for 'Beyond Repair'  
  
Notes: After years of reading all that's out there, this is my first attempt at writing some fanfic of my own. This one will probably stand alone, but if I get a good response, I have a few more ideas up my sleeve for future stories. R&R would be greatly appreciated, though please refrain from flaming. I've covered it in flame retardant anyway as a precaution. Also want to add that I'm British so I've not yet seen season 8 and idiosyncrasies in language are bound to have slipped through. Hope you enjoy!  
  
3  
  
4 Things That Go Bump In The Dark  
  
The bluish light from the TV cast a serene glow over the otherwise dark apartment. On the couch lay Susan Lewis, half dozing and half watching the figures moving about the screen. An empty wine glass and forgotten paperback rested on the floor beside her and the ball of fur that was her cat kept her feet warm. Stifling a yawn, she stretched and looked over at the clock. 12.30am, he should be finished his shift by now. She was trying to remember if he said he was coming round afterwards when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its me. I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No, I was just watching TV. You finished work?"  
  
"Yeah, erm I couldn't remember whether you wanted me to come over tonight, so I thought I'd phone and… check."  
  
She smiled into the phone. Obviously his memory was as good as hers.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that"  
  
"Good, because I'm on my way over at the moment"  
  
The eagerness in his voice made her chuckle. "How far away are you?"  
  
"Just a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, let yourself in will you? I'm too comfy to move."  
  
She heard him chuckle back in return, "Too lazy more like!"  
  
"Whatever," she replied, hanging up on him and letting the phone drop to the floor.  
  
Five minutes later she heard a key turn in the lock and the door softly open and close. The cat jumped off the couch and ran over to investigate.  
  
John Carter entered the apartment and attempted to look around in the darkness. *Why the hell is it so dark in here?* he thought to himself, jumping when he felt something brush up against his feet. Looking down he sheepishly realised it was only Sugar, her cat. "Hey there little buddy," he whispered as he bent down to scratch its head. "Where's your mommy?"  
  
"She's over here," came his muffled reply from the direction of the couch.  
  
He grinned in the dark at the sound of her voice, "I'll be right over, just want to hang my jacket up". He removed his jacket and attempted to hang it on the stand in the darkness. He thought he'd managed it until he heard the material slither down the wall behind him. *It can stay there* he thought, shrugging in the dark as he carried on gingerly towards the couch. *I'll move it in the morning before she sees it, Miss Neat Freak need never know*.  
  
Susan grinned to herself and shook her head as she heard the jacket hit the floor, *typical Carter, he's such a slob. Thinks I won't notice*. Her musings were interrupted by an almighty crash followed by a string of expletives from behind the couch.  
  
"Are you OK?" she inquired, sitting up and peering over her shoulder.  
  
"When in God's name did you put that plant stand there?!?"  
  
She tried to hold her laughter in check but failed miserably, choking out "When I moved in," between gasps.  
  
He was now groping on the floor trying to assess the damage, so she switched the table lamp beside her on. "Are you OK?" she repeated, to be met with a sheepish grin. "Erm, I think I'll live, but the plant is critical doctor," he held up a broken piece of pottery for her to see. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him struggling to prevent soil from going everywhere.  
  
"Put it in the trash, it was about to die on me anyway, " she sighed, flopping back onto the couch.  
  
"Right." By this time Sugar was poking about in the remains. Fighting the cat off, he made his way into the kitchen with the casualty, followed by the sound of her voice asking him to put some coffee on whilst he was in there.  
  
Now being accustomed to the dark, the light caused him to blink when he flicked it on with his elbow. He dumped the plant ceremoniously into the trash and put the coffee on. Meandering back into the living room, he loosened and removed his tie, meaning to set it on the back of one of the dining chairs as he passed. Again he missed, and again he left it.  
  
Yawning, he made his way back to the couch, this time without mishap. She scooted over to make room for him and he flopped down exhausted. She moved back over and put her head on his chest.  
  
"Tough day at the office, honey?" She asked, bringing a smile to his lips as he kissed her hair.  
  
"Something like that. There was a four car pileup just after you left. You were lucky that you got away when you did.  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"Nah, we saved them all."  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"No, I managed to eat something near the end of my shift". He knew that these questions were just a preamble to the one she really wanted to ask, the one that was coming next.  
  
"So, how was the session?"  
  
*There it is* he thought, exhaling slowly. "It was good, better than I thought it would be actually. It makes such a difference going to therapy because I want to and not because I'm forced into it."  
  
She tightened her grip around his waist briefly, glad that he was finally realising that he needed to face his demons head on if he was to have any hope of banishing them for good. After Sobriki's unexpected, but brief return, she had gently prodded him into returning to his therapist and today was his second visit.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She looked up and into his eyes. "You're welcome," she replied softly before leaning in to kiss him, knowing that for now, no more needed to be said. He was going to get better, they both knew it would take some time, but together they were working on it.  
  
She leaned over and grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa and settled back into his side, turning the volume on the TV up slightly. He joined her as she returned to her half dozing, half watching state and without realising it they fell into a deep sleep, the coffee long forgotten. 


End file.
